


#1 - Beast

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: Prompt: Beast, Emil. No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: Prompt: Beast, Emil. No beta.

"Behind you!" shouted Sigrun.

Emil fired without aiming. The troll bellowed, and then the noise trailed off into a sad whine. Five red eyes peered at him, and a tear trickled down over its snout.

_Oh please, no,_ thought Emil. This time he took time to aim as he shot, and the creature shuddered, subsiding.

"You're woolgathering again," Sigrun said, swatting him on the ear as he came up to her. She stalked off.

He couldn't resist looking back one more time at the twitching pile of flesh, wondering whether it had once been a beast or a human being.

 


End file.
